Some Kind of Love
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Punto de vista de Rey después de los sucesos en TROS (Songfic) (Reylo)


**Disclaimer: **Star Wars y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por LucasFilm y Disney. Sin fines de lucro.

**TROS Spoilers.**

**Recuerden que esto es un songfic y es importante escuchar la canción mientras leen para darle el contexto.**

**Link de la canción: ** watch?v=S3mGPvy5gxw

* * *

**Some Kind of Love**

_The Killers_

**_You got the will of a wild  
A wild bird  
You got the faith of a child  
Before the world gets in_**

Tus ojos aquella vez me lo dijeron todo: Pude ver tu pureza, pude ver que tuviste la fortaleza para regresar a la luz, para dejar el pasado atrás e ir a luchar a mi lado.

**_You got… some kind of love  
You got… some kind of love  
(Some kind)_**

Yo ya sabía que había algo naciendo... que te amaba desde hacía tiempo atrás y sabía que habría un punto en que no podría detener mis sentimientos y que estaba llegando a ello.

Sabía que la fuerza nos conectaba porque de alguna manera estábamos destinados a ser… ambos lo sabíamos, aunque no pudimos comprenderlo del todo hasta aquel día.

**_You got the soul of a truck  
On a long distance haul  
You got the grace of the storm  
In the desert_**

Pude ver la dulzura en ti, esa que seguro nadie conocía ni creía posible. Pude observar tu hermosa sonrisa y sentir como te sorprendías de que yo sintiera lo mismo por ti… Tenías razón Ben… éramos dos, que en realidad son uno…

**_You got… some kind of love (some kind of love)  
You got… some kind of love (of love)_**

**_You got some kind  
You got some kind  
You got some kind_**

**_You got some kind of love (x3)_**

Tu calor, tu amor y tu luz envolvieron mi cuerpo y me regresaron a la vida, pero eso te apartó de la misma forma en que te llevó junto a mí.

Desde entonces y aunque la paz es palpable en la galaxia yo no concilio el sueño; Por las noches me faltas y quiero verte, quiero tocar tu rostro, acariciar tu cabello negro, quiero acurrucarme contigo, escuchar tus latidos y quiero sentir tu amor, quiero descubrir tu forma de amarme y quiero mostrarte la mía… quiero volver a sentir esa fuerza descomunal que me produce sentirte cerca. Quiero apreciar tu bondad y quiero gritar al mundo tu redención. Quiero envolverte entre mis brazos y que sientas que nunca estarás solo de nuevo, que no volverás a sufrir porque me tienes y porque nos tenemos. Quiero defenderte a toda costa, de todos, de quien sea… quiero que vean que la luz que siempre estuvo en ti es real y es cálida y hermosa.

A veces sueño que me llamas y que nos encontramos en medio de una penumbra en algún lugar lejano. Mi cuerpo advierte tu presencia, el corazón se me acelera y siento la fuerza arremolinarse en mi pecho. Es entonces cuando aseguro que aún estás vivo y que me estás esperando. Cuando despierto me aferro a eso.

Voy a alcanzarte Ben, te lo prometo. Te voy a encontrar donde sea que estés y te traeré de vuelta, así como lo hiciste conmigo…

Voy a seguir y voy a luchar con la vida que me diste… voy a entrenar, voy a averiguar la forma de llegar hasta ahí donde yaces, estoy segura de ello. Después de todo tú averiguaste lo que somos: Una díada de la fuerza. Nuestra conexión es única y va más allá de la vida misma y todo lo que se conoce.

Espera un poco más…

**_Can't do this alone  
We need you at home  
There's so much to see  
We know that you're strong_**

Te necesito a mi lado… hay tanto que quisiera mostrarte, hay tanto que quisiera vivir contigo, tantas aventuras esperándonos. Hay mucho de qué hablar y aprender el uno del otro… hay tanto que sanar… tanto que quisiera decirte…

**_Can't do this alone  
We need you at home  
There's so much to see  
We know that you're strong  
Can't do this alone_**

A veces, cuando me vence el cansancio y caigo en el letargo apareces en mis sueños y estás sonriéndome, entonces yo te pregunto:

— "Ben, ¿Estarás conmigo?" —comienzas a alejarte, aunque aún puedo distinguir la bondad en tus ojos, sonríes de nuevo y tu voz ya se escucha distante, pero me respondes:

— "Siempre…"

* * *

Sigo con el hype de TROS. Sigo sanando mi corazoncito poco a poco y aferrándome a ciertas teorías que circulan en las redes y quise poner un poco de ello en este songfic. Es curioso que, jamás en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido escribir songfics, juré y perjuré que no los escribiría porque no los entendía del todo, y ahora con Ben y Rey, al escuchar canciones no hacen mas que un MATCH precioso con las letras y el sentido que quiero darle a la historia, y pues bueno aquí otro songfic del punto de vista de Rey. Como ya lo había expresado en "No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti", no estoy en contra de la película, la verdad a mi me gustó mucho, pero insisto y ahora que ya me enteré de que hay escenas que cambiaron brutalmente en post producción y que se decidió el final de igual forma en ese momento y justo la post producción la terminaron en noviembre... JJ declaró que grabó 8 finales diferentes... en fin, no quiero buscarle 3 pies al gato, pero quiero aferrarme un poquito en las teorías (que no están nada descabelladas por cierto) que circulan, en cuanto al mundo entre mundos y que Ben al no manifestarse como fantasma de la fuerza reside ahí.

Me declaro Reylo de corazón, pero hay ciertas cosas con las que no estoy de acuerdo. Eso de andar por las redes etiquetando a JJ y despotricando contra él, diciéndole de hasta lo que se va a morir, así no son las cosas chicos, creo que el asunto se está yendo bastante de las manos. Por ahora este 5 de enero comenzó un hashtag en Twitter #BringBenSoloBack y el próximo 12 de enero será la segunda etapa de este movimiento que andan creando en redes que es más que nada para que en algún futuro hagan alguna otra cosa donde expliquen qué pasó con Ben y regresarlo al juego de nuevo, aunque con esto de que según este era el cierre de los Skywalkers pues no se sabe. Ahí para que vean si apoyo eso. Las teorías dan mucho pie a que Ben siga vivo y a que en algún futuro se pueda volver a retomar este asunto. La verdad con Disney nunca se sabe y yo quiero agarrarme un poquito de eso. La película en mi punto de vista no es mala, pero faltan muchos cabos que atar, hay mucha info en el comic The Rise Of Kylo Ren, que no lo tocan y que amplía la visión que tenemos de Kylo... en el diccionario visual de TROS igualmente vienen muchos puntos que tocaron en la peli que no se explicaron... en fin, siento que asumieron que íbamos a obviar muchas cosas y no quiere decir que no, pero hay ciertos huecos narrativos extraños. El hecho de que kylo arme de nuevo su casco... JJ dijo en una entrevista que lo hizo por un motivo MUY específico, el cual no lo vimos tan exacto y a lo que yo le atribuí fue que él seguía tratando de convencerse de que su camino estaba en el lado oscuro pero que en realidad las gritar craqueladas de rojo representaban lo rota que estaba su alma debido a la muerte de Han y sus propias dudas. Otro huevo enorme fue su llegada a Exegol (momentazo que amé por supuesto) pero que sabíamos todos era imposible que llegara en un simple Tie fighter que no tiene la tecnología necesaria... en fin, así podría seguir, pero bueno no se trata de eso.

Aún así me sigue pareciendo que Ben hizo el acto de amor y el acto jedi más importante de toda su vida y en toda la vida de los Jedi e hizo historia por eso. Ben Solo fue el único Jedi que pudo traer a la vida a la persona que amaba. Y fue así como Ben Solo terminó lo que Anakin Skywalker comenzó...

Por cierto, les recuerdo que tengo fan page en FB, me encuentran como Princesa Saiyajin... a veces subo memes divertidos jeje

**Princesa Saiyajin.**

ANUNCIO: Acabo de crear una página dedicada a fanfics Reylo en español! FB: Reylo Fanfickers en Español y Twitter: ReyloFanfickers si eres escritor o quieres recomendar algún fic que sigas en esta plataforma o en otra, irémos agregando para hacer un archivo y apoyar a nuestro Fandom en español!


End file.
